Como sabotear la relación de tu mejor amigo
by Gozihr Izaro
Summary: Mi nombre es Jack Frost, y esta es la historia de los porque y los como estoy intentando que mi mejor amigo deje a la chica con la que actualmente sale. ¿Motivos? en mi opinión los motivos sobran, lo importante es conseguir que esa bruja quite las garras de MI Hipo. AU moderno. Celos, problemas, competencias, dramas, corazones confundidos. Posible Hijack dependiendo de como avance


**Lo conocí muy ebrio.**

Mi nombre es Jack Frost, y esta es la historia de los porque y los como estoy intentando que mi mejor amigo deje a la chica con la que actualmente sale.

Seguramente se preguntaran porque quiero sabotear la relación de mi mejor amigo, es simple, no le conviene… bueno, en rea… pero… ¡aghh!... es que toda la situación es… no es nada simple… ¿saben?...

Quizás lo mejor es volver al inicio, ya saben, comenzar por el principio de la historia, que en este caso se remontaría a esa noche en que lo conocí a él….

* * *

Aun lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, estaba en una de las mejores y más alocadas fiestas de bienvenida que la universidad hubiera dado, todos teníamos alguno u otro grado de ebriedad y las parejas ya empezaban a escabullirse del público indeseado.

En ese momento mi vista se encontró con una hermosa criatura. Delgada, de cabellos castaños cortos y rebeldes, piel de porcelana y unos enormes ojos verdes decorando aquel rostro de ángel. Recuerdo que la mire por algunos segundos y después le pregunte al chico más cercano a mí, que quién era aquel ángel, aunque si hubiera sabido que aquel sujeto era su novio, sin duda no hubiera usado el vocabulario que use.

Nos enfrentamos en una pelea que seguramente yo hubiera ganado de no ser porque nos vinieron a separar. El ángel de ojos verdes y su novio se fueron y entonces fui consiente de la chica a mi lado, alta, desgarbada, ojos azules, cabello largo y rubio en trenzas y mirada de acosadora, tenía un vaso rojo con bebida en la mano derecha y parecía algo decepcionada de que hubieran detenido la pelea.

\- Vaya chico, primer día y ya estás causando problemas ¿Por qué intentó matarte Eugene? – me preguntó con interés.

\- Se me ocurrió comentar lo linda que era su novia, al parecer no le gusto el uso de mis palabras – respondí con desgana alejándome de ella hacia la mesa de bebidas por una.

\- Bueno no me sorprende, - dijo mientras me seguía - no eres el primer idiota que pone sus ojos en "la princesita" Rapunzel.

Me lleve el vaso a los labios con una sonrisa.

\- Entonces se llama Rapunzel.

\- Sí, pero yo que tú me alejaba de ella. Tienes suerte de que no te hayan matado. Eres bastante flaco – dijo dándome una mirada un tanto desdeñosa.

\- Pero debería disculparme, ¿tú podrías decirme cual es su dormitorio?

\- Tú quieres que te maten, ¿verdad?

\- No podrían atraparme – dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia - supongo que no sabes cual es su habitación entonces.

\- Oh, por supuesto que sé cual es. – dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba otro trago de su vaso rojo.

\- ¿Y vas a decírmelo?

\- Claro, adoro los problemas, aunque será una lastima lo que le ocurra a ese lindo rostro que tienes.

\- En serio estoy seguro de que no podrán atraparme.

\- Estás demasiado seguro para tu propio bien, antes de que te diga todo y camines hacía tu muerte, dime, ¿Qué nombre pondremos en tú lapida?

\- Jack Frost.

\- Un placer Jack – me dijo antes de vaciar su vaso de un trago – quiero dejar clara una cosa, sin importar quien te mate o te mande al hospital, y de que nadie me pueda realmente culpar pues intente advertírtelo, fui yo, Brutilda Thorston, quien causo este lio en realidad.

Para ese momento, aunque la chica no parecía para nada ebria, considere que la chica realmente lo estaba, y muy ebria, ¿Qué clase de padre le pondría Brutilda a su hija? Pero quizá el que el alcohol le soltara tanto la lengua era algo bueno, dicen que los borrachos y los niños dicen la verdad ¿o no? y yo quería volver a ver al ángel de ojos verdes.

\- Creo que eso es lo más raro que me han dicho en está noche.

\- Mi hermano gemelo y yo estamos compitiendo este año por ver quien puede crear más caos y hacer las mejores bromas en la universidad, y obviamente yo voy a ganarle – me dijo tranquilamente mientras tomaba un nuevo vaso rojo.

Entonces me dijo cual era la habitación que buscaba, me dijo que solía haber una llave sobre el marco de la puerta y que además, mi ángel de ojos verdes sería la única persona en la habitación esa noche. Viéndolo en retrospectiva, aquello era demasiado cierto para ser verdad, y por lo tanto, claramente debía ser una mentira, pero el alcohol no es un gran aliado para pensar coherentemente y como ya he dicho, todos en aquella fiesta teníamos altos grados de embriaguez.

Busque entre pasillos llenos de estudiantes ebrios, encontré la habitación y la llave. Sonreí como un bobo cuando el seguro hizo clic, creyendo que era mi oportunidad de impresionar a la hermosa Rapunzel (aunque ahora que lo pienso, mi embriaguez probablemente solo la habría asustado), abrí lo más silenciosamente que pude, entre y eche un vistazo a la habitación, ciertamente, solo había una cama ocupada, y aunque las luces estaban apagadas, alcance a ver una corta cabellera castaña sobre la almohada, cerré la puerta con seguro y me dirigí a la cama.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue… bueno, no daré detalles, pero resumámoslo en que hubo algunos versos apasionados de Shakespeare, un intento de beso, un puñetazo en mi cara y muchos gritos y objetos arrojados entre balbuceantes intentos de explicaciones…

Esa fue la noche en que buscando un ángel de ojos verdes y cabello castaño conocí a Hipo, y no sé que es más sorprendente, que a pesar de todo el caos que causaron los gemelos ese año, consiguieran no ser expulsados o que después de esa extraña y un poco traumante manera de conocernos, Hipo y yo termináramos volviéndonos los mejores amigos.

Y vaya amistad la nuestra, la verdad, iba siendo perfecta… hasta que la conocimos a ella…

…

…

…

* * *

 **Después de solo haber andado en este fandom con dos irrecordables participaciones que terminaron siendo borradas en algún momento de insatisfacción mía con ellas, heme aquí de vuelta, intentando ver si la tercera si es la vencida. Me siento rara escribiendo esto, creo que no es mi fuerte, pero espero mejorar mientras lo avanzo. Ya v** **eremos a donde termina yendo esto, y si logro llegar al final, se agradecen las críticas y sugerencias y ya saben, ningún personaje me pertenece. Si así fuera ahora estaría gastando la ganancia en libros…**


End file.
